Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to annotating media.
Background Art
Widespread use of digital cameras has led to individuals amassing large quantities of digital media, such as videos and photos. An individual may share digital media via media sharing web sites, such as the PICASSAWEB site. Some media sharing sites can recognize objects, such as faces and landmarks, from videos and photos.
When a user shares a collection of videos and photos with other people, the user may enter a narrative description of the collection's content. For example, a user may upload hundreds of photos from a vacation to a shared site. Then, the user may enter a description of the vacation into the shared site. In this way, other users of the shared site can quickly read the description to understand the photos' content without having to review hundreds of photos individually.
Systems and methods are needed that automatically generate a narrative description for shared content.